Love With A Twist
by cutebaby
Summary: something happens and kagome leaves never to go back..........................then something else happen and she has to go back...........................what will happen now?I know you've heard it before but it's good so please read it. COMPLETE!
1. never going back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did anyways no one cares about that. First I don't write long disclaimers unless I'm bored or I have something important to say. If  it is the later the message will be repeated at the end of the chapter, so it's normally cool to read my messages. This is my first fic on ffnet, so please go easy on me no flames ok?

*chapter 1

Never Going Back *

Kagome looked out her bedroom window a tear slid down her face, as se remembered what happened why she couldn't go back………………

"kagome?"

"yes Sota?"

" Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"I can help……….. please tell me, let me help you kagome…….."

She hugged her brother close and wept after a couple of minutes she pulled back and dried her tears.

"I'll be fine, I'm just tired."

He looked her over with eyes full of concern then left. Kagome climbed into bed , she hadn't slept all week. Her body aced almost as bad as her heart, she pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

** _She looked at the transformed Hanyou, everything about him was different, his voice, everything._

_"Inuyasha! Stop it!"_

_ she yelled as e killed the last of the men who took part of her kidnapping. He turned to look at her and a evil smirk graced his lips, he began to move towards her. Kagome stood there trembling. Shippo ran before Inuyasha and it down on his arm but he was carelessly tossed aside into a nearby tree. Kagome ran to her kit._

_"Shippo are you ok?" she asked holding his little body in her arms._

_"Mommy Kagome! Look out!!" **_

Kagome flew up, her alarm clock was ringing loudly. She was covered in sweat despite the cold weather and that  feeling was there again. She had grown to know it over the past three weeks. Kagome made her way to the bathroom to through up what she didn't eat.

After her date with the toilet she went down stairs for breakfast that same cranky feeling washing over her, it would be gone by midday.

"good morning kagome….."

"Morning mom."

"how do you feel?"

"sick."

"Kagome don't you think you should close the well? I don't want you going back there."

"don't worry mom, I wont go back."

"hmm, but I also don't want _him _ coming here."

Kagome sighed and a tear slid down her face. Her mother hugged her.

"I'm alright mom………………I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed her bag and ran off.

  
***

"Kagome! KA- GO- ME !"

"huh? Wha? What happened?" Kagome asked jumping up from her sleep.

"How do you think you did?" Yumi asked

"On what?" Kagome asked her friends sleepily.

"The test silly!"

"Oh no!!! I was a sleep!"

"you slept? Your joking right?" Eri asked.

"no…….. I failed my test."

"but that was your make up test."

"I know…….." kagome said with groan.

"what's been up with you lately? You've been falling asleep in classes-."

"Class settle down….." the teacher said as he came inside.

"Sir may I go to the nurse?"

"go ahead kagome.."

Kagome left the class room and started for the nurses office  when the halls began to spin. She slowly edged her way along the walls to the nurse, finally she got there.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

"dizzy…"

The nurse caught the falling girl and lead her over to her favourite bed. She had been coming to the nurse so often now that she knew every inch of the office and had picked up some health tips.

"thank you…." Kagome said weakly as she sat on the bed.

The nurse checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Kagome have you been sick    lately?"

"only in the morning….."

" vomiting?"

Kagome nodded.

"sleeping lately?"

"Somewhat……………………no."

"I see………. I'm going to send you home to get some rest."

"thank you…….."

*                                *                               *    

**

_"aahhh!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha's claws came in contact with her body. _

_Shippo sank his teeth into Inuyasha's arm only to be tossed aside again. Inuyasha grabbed her and ran off. The stopped at a cave._

_"Inuyasha stop! You're hurting me!!"_

_His claws dug deep into her arms as he put her down Kagome was of course crying. As she looked into his eyes she realized that Inuyasha was gone_

_"What do you want?! Leave me alone!"_

_She pushed as hard as she could against him but he didn't budge only smirked at her. A sound distracted him, kagome ran for the cave entrance only to be pulled back Inuyasha's claws going deep into her legs. Kagome screamed in pain and he laughed at her. **_

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!"

kagome opened her eyes and stared at her mother's face.

"mom………."

Her mother hugged her.

"it's ok………… don't think about it, he'll never hurt you again……………"

"mom………… his laugh  *sob* he laughed at me……..*sob*…….i…..it was like he wasn't there *sob*…..i didn't know him anymore……………………."

"It's ok……..he's gone……"

"oh mom……………. Shippo, he-."

"get some sleep Kagome Shippo is fine…………………………… you need some rest."

She sighed and let go of her mothers shoulders.

"stay with me……….." kagome pleaded with her mother.

Of course her mother agreed and kagome soon fell asleep.

*                                 *                               *

Kagome walked downstairs feeling more rested than she had ever been, she had been asleep for about four hours.

"mom?" she called.

"I'm in here!" Her mother called.

Kagome went into the kitchen .

"Hey mom, want any help?"

"Are you sure your up for it?"

"yea, besides your cooking has been off lately. Anyways I'll cook."

"ok if your sure…………."

*                            *                     * 

"kagome honey  it looks great."

 "Thank you." 

Everyone took a spoon full (chop stick full) but immediately spat it out.

"Kagome how much salt did you use?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh not much."

"Can I see the salt bottle?"

Kagome showed her mother the empty bottle.

"kagome………………. That bottle was full before."

"I Know." Kagome said stuffing food into her mouth, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Have it!" They all yelled.

And she had it (yes the whole pot full.).

"So whose up for pizza?"

"I am!" Sota yelled.

"Yeah I'm starved!" Kagome yelled.

Her family sweat dropped.

As soon as Kagome had finished eating her slices of pizza and a big bowl of salty ramen she went and vomited.

"Mom I'm going to bed now."

"ok, but are you sure your ok dear?"

"yeah."

Kagome got into her bed clothes. She touched the ears at the top of her head, She was a hanyou. She had covered her ears for school and told everyone she grew her nails. She sat down looking out the window.

"Kagome?"

"yes, sota?"

"Did Inuyasha really do that to you?"

" how did you find out?"

"I heard mom talking…….."

Kagome hadn't told Sota about the 'accident' because she knew how much Sota valued Inuyasha.

"No Sota, it was someone else in Inuyasha's body."

"Then why do you hate Inuyasha? Tell me what happened kagome."

"no! I don't want to ! Don't you get it!?! I don't want to remember! But I cant help it!!"

Kagome grabbed her little and began to cry on his shoulder.

" Don't cry Kagome, please don't cry……."

" He didn't protect me……………… he was supposed to protect me!' Kagome said during sobs.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect."

"thank you Sota……….. I really feel better now," Drying her tears and putting on a small smile she added, " lets go to ed ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Kagome."

"night."

*                                                *                                             *

~**_ He turned her around letting go of her legs. Kagome dug her nails into his face. He growled at her as he wiped the blood from his and then using the same claw went for her face, kagome shifted and his claws caught her in her shoulder instead, the jewel shard that inuyasha had gotten from one of the men glinted a right blue colour not that anyone noticed, and that was when she became a hanyou.( don't understand the hanyou thing note at the bottom of chap will Clare it up.)_

_"you ought to taste better now……." He said and smirked at her._

_"Someone Help!!! Help!" she cried out trying to get up._

_Inuyasha pounced on her taking off her clothes, along with flesh, making her cry out in pain. He looked at her almost undressed body hungrily._

_"Inuyasha stop i-."_

_She was cut off when Inuyasha Kissed her, digging his fangs into her tender gums. Once her tasted her changing blood, He went into a frenzy  and started to drink from her bleeding mouth. He moved to her neck, kissing, liking and nipping to get her blood._

_"Inuyasha snap out of it!!"_

_As he was moving up for a kiss she slapped him twice._

_"huh? Kagome?"_

_"That's it Inuyasha snap out of it."_

_"I ……….ahh.."_

_The marking on his face flicked, he closed his eyes. It was obvious that he was trying to fight the side of him that wanted to finish what he started. Trapped under him Kagome could only pray that the right side won._

_Suddenly he stopped struggling, his head was still down._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"now where was i?" He asked darkly lifting his head._

_"no!!"_

_She was about to slap him again when he grabbed her hand, and licked the bloody grime of her fingers. In a fast movement, he viscously started to kiss and nip her breast. She screamed as he nearly wrenched off her nipple._

_"Please stop! Your hurting me!" _

_She cried out as he started to lick the  wounds on her stomach, that had begun to heal . His saliva stung her wounds causing the pain to be unbearable. She was y now falling in and out of consciousness ._

_~~ oh god I don't ant to be raped I got to find a way to-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha broke her maidenhead.( somehow she didn't notice when he spread her legs.)_

_She cried out as the pain shot through her body, she gushed blood as her tore into her. The last conscious sound she heard was Inuyasha's howl of pleasure as his sperms shot into her.~**_

 *                       *                   * two days later.

"Kagome are you ok?" the teacher asked then added, "Hojo please accompany Kagome to the nurse."

"ok."

Kagome balanced on Hojo as he took her to the nurse.

"Kagome have you been sleeping?" the nurse asked.

"No."

"But you have to sleep kagome- Hojo you can go back to class now. Tell me what's been happening lately."

"I don't sleep much, eat a lot, morning sickness and my taste has changed. I also always want ramen salt and ice sometimes pizza but not as much as ramen and salt."

"I see……… take this to the bathroom, you know what to do."

Kagome took the pregnancy test. ~ I'll have a negative anyways.~

* 5 minutes later *

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The nurse ran into the room.

"kagome are you ok?"

"I'm……. I'm……..I'm pre pre-."

"come sit down."

Kagome did as told and sat on the bed.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes." Kagome answered as tears streamed down her face.

"do you want me to tell your mother for you? Or would you rather?"

Kagome began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm going to call her to come get you…..ok?"

Kagome didn't answer so the nurse went to place the call.

*                                   *                               *

 Kagome was sitting on the couch beside her mother.

"mom, I have to tell him."

"No you don't-."

"mom he deserves to know……………………. I cant get rid of them, because that wouldn't be right."

"I know."

" I don't want him never to know……………………. I don't want my child not to have a father……………… I don't _want_ a child." 

"oh Kagome!" Her mother hugged her and they both started to cry.

"I……..I don't want to go back."

Ok that was the chapter I rewrote it, now all I have to do is fix chapter 2, please bear with me until I get a chance to. Anyways about the hanyou thing, there is a thing I read once that with the help of the jewel shard and a blood transfusion with a hanyou/ demon the person transforms into a hanyou/ demon. I am using the same theory, hope that clears it up for you. Please review and ask any other questions on the chapter and tell me what you think in a kind and polite manner, I don't like flames because I think people who send them are extremely inconsiderate. Please review.

~ cutebaby ~


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: this was previously one messed up chapter and I'm proud to say I'm fixing it!.

Chapter 2

Going Back

 "Bye Mom, Sota. I'll be back soon!" Kagome  said with a wave before going down the well.

From the bottom of the well she could hear the birds of the feudal era happily chirping away . As soon as Kagome was at the outskirts of the village a orange ball ran forward , jumped attaching itself to her.

"Mommy  Kagome! I thought you weren't coming back!"

 "Hey Shippou. How have you been," Kagome asked sadly.

 "Kagome !" Miroku and Sango called, she waved. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. She didn't hear much of what they were saying. She kept on remembering Inuyasha (the good part). Her eyes filled with tears as she sat.

"Are ye alright child?" Kaede asked

 "I'm sob I'm........pre....pre...pregnant." She broke down crying and everyone present looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Ye must stop crying child." Kaede said comfortingly.

Kagome continued to cry and Sango put her arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Sango said to her best friend.

"I sob I .... have....to find him............." She trailed off as she cried harder.

 "Why don't you rest a little, then we'll find him." Sango suggested.

"No..........i'll find him," she let go of Sango and dried her eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yes, I'm sure." After getting directions, she set off.

                                                  Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome?" he mumbled as her scent came towards him.

 It couldn't be. Why would she come back?........... That's her scent! She came back!  
He ran towards her scent. He stopped when he her crying, crouched against a tree.

"Kagome............" he whispered softly putting his hand out to try and comfort her.

She screamed and jerked away from him. He let his hand fall.

"Kagome.......I'm sorry, I......I didn't want to hurt you."  He said in a small broken voice at seeing how much pain she was in.

"But you did hurt me." Kagome said as what happened came back to her afresh.

"I..........I couldn't control it......I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did hurt me."

"I......I couldn't control it........I tried Kagome - "

"But it wasn't enough! You should've tried harder! You laughed! You laughed at me!" Kagome yelled. She was angry, angry at him , angry at the world for what had happened to her .

He hung his head.

"I'd to anything to take what I did back -"

"But you can't! So how does that help me? You did what you did and you had fun-"

 "No! I would never want to hurt you Kagome! You have to believe me!" He reached out to her and she shifted again.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! I hate you!"  
He hung his head and a tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry Kagome................."

 I still cant stand to stand to see him hurt? After what he did to me........I should hate him!

"I didn't come back to hear what you have to say. 'Cause there isn't anything you could say to make it better. I came to tell you that.............."

 She paused trying to think of how to say it. She turned her back to him not wanting to be forced to see his face.

 "I'm.......... sob I'm......... sob .........pregnant!"

She broke down crying. She didn't notice he had moved until she felt his arms around her.

"Don't cry Kagome. I'll take care of you and the baby -" Inuyasha said comfortingly not wanting her to hurt anymore.

"I don't want you to take care of me! I don't want your baby! I hate you!" She turned and attacked him blindly.

Because of how close they were she hit him in the shoulder but he dodged her other attacks. It was a good five minutes before he could hold her hands behind her.

"Let me go! Let me go! I wish you'd die!"

She began to cry again. He held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Please don't cry............." He kept purring to her as she clung to him crying.

Finally her sobs broke down to gasps for air. Inuyasha moved her gently off his shoulder, she was sleeping. He picked her up and ran towards the village.

                                                                                Kagome woke up from her first long sleep since the rape. She was in a hut.

"I'm so hungry."

She got up and went outside. As she went out she bumped into someone. On seeing it was Inuyasha she growled.

"I stayed to see if you were ok-" he said.

"And why would I be, need I remind you what you did?" kagome asked saucily.

 "I didn't mean that, I meant-"  
"I don't want to know what you mean, just go away!" She pushed against him.

At contact she felt a tiny flutter across her belly.

"It moved! Sango! Miroku!"

The two ran up.

"What? What happened?" they asked.

"It moved!"  Kagome yelled happily.

"What moved?" Miroku asked.

She grabbed his and Sango's hand and put it on her belly.

"I don't feel anything..................... but this is nice." Miroku was hit over the head by Sango.

"It stopped....." Kagome mumbled.

"Can I -" Inuyasha began.

She gave Inuyasha a death glare and it shut him up.

"Come on Kagome, it is his child too-" ****

**"ARE YOU PICKING UP FOR HIM?!**"

"N...no, I'm just saying..........." Miroku gulped.

"He's right." Sango put in.

"Fine, but he won't feel anything anyway." She grabbed his hand and put it on her tummy.

The baby moved. (A/N: HA! HA! Sticks tongue out at Kagome )

"WHAT! How dare you move for him!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was smirking and following the baby's movements.

"Let go!" Kagome pushed his hand off.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled.

Kagome looked around as if she'd eat anything in site.

"I want Ramen!" she yelled then started to bawl.

"Do you have any?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I want it!"

"But I don't have any." Inuyasha told her.

"Then go get some! I want Ramen!"

"But where would I get it? Do you want anything else?"

"SALT! RAMEN AND SALT! "

"But I don't have any-"

She started to cry louder. He covered his ears.

"Stop!" She cried louder.

"Ok, I'll go up to your house and get some."

"You will really?" she asked suddenly and stopped crying.

"Yup"

"I'm so happy!" She smiled. "Well....hurry up and go get it! And ice.......and pizza."

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yup. Why are you still here? GO!"

He ran off to the well.

" AHH! What are you doing here! Where's Kagome!? You better not have hurt her!" was yelled and Inuyasha found himself being attacked by a broom.

"I wouldn't hurt the woman bearing my child." He replied in disgust.

"Then where is she?! Where's my daughter!"

"She's back down the well......she sent me for pizza, salt and ramen."

"Oh that's right she must be starved! Come with me"

 Inuyasha watched as she put loads of ramen in a bag with salt and milk.

"The pizza will be here soon be sure to keep it warm .Give her the milk warm not cold. And make sure she has a bath and reads this book." Mrs. Higgurashi said.

She handed him a book entitled "What to expect." And a napsack with clothes. She gave him a long hell of a list of Instructions.

Ding! Dong!

"That must be the pizza. Stay here I'll be right back."

 She came back and handed him a big hot box then pushed him all the way to the well.

"Now remember she must have a bath, brush her teeth, comb her hair and do her reading. She'll have to stay till tomorrow it's not good for her to come out late. Have you got it? And don't let her go on anything high! And don't hurt her! Now go! Remember warm milk!"

"I've got it, I've got it" he mumbled and jumped down the well.

"What took you so long!" Kagome yelled and snatched the bag of food from him.

After the ramen was finished, she ate it in 5 seconds flat.

"And I thought I ate a lot." Inuyasha mumbled

"Pizza? Where's my pizza?" He handed the box over.

"Kagome may I have some?" Shippou asked She handed him 3 slices.

"Can I have some?" Inuyasha asked

"Of what?" Kagome asked mouth full with the last crumb of pizza.

(that she put in with the rest of the extra large pizza, chew your food pig! A/N)

"That was nice."  Kagome mumbled contentedly.

"Um.........................you need to have a bath.-"

"No!"

"But your mother said-"

"She's not here now is she?"  Kagome asked.

"But you need to have a bath.-"

"Can't make me"

she folded her arms and pouted like a 5 year old.

"Sango ................help." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Kagome let me show u something." Sango said.

Sango lead Kagome to the hot springs all Inuyasha heard was shouting. After 30 minutes a wet Sango and clean, pouting Kagome came back

"Don't you feel better" Inuyasha asked

"No! shut up dog mouth! I hate you! You're the reason I can't take a bath anymore!"

Inuyasha's face clouded and this sadness came over him.

 "Kagome....I said-"

"Your sorry I don't need to hear it again." She mumbled.

"Do you want your milk now?" he asked dejectedly.

She nodded and felt sorry for what she just said. She knew he was sorry so it wasn't right to rub it in like that. But still she couldn't just pretend like it didn't happen, cause it did.

"Go lie down I'll bring it to you"  He instructed.

She went to the room she slept in before. 3 minutes later Inuyasha gave her the milk and the book.

"Thanks......" she mumbled

"Yeah. Did it move"

"What do you care?!"  She asked.

"Kagome I do care. I never wanted to hurt you. I would never try to hurt you."

 She looked away from him

 _how can he make me feel guilty about something that is his fault? It's not right_!

She lifted her shirt so he could put his hand on her stomach. As soon as he touched her the baby started to move, he smirked and went into a game like thing, not remembering Kagome.

_This would be perfect if he loved me. But he doesn't_.

 Kagome got caught up in watching them and soon fell asleep. He moved his hand from her stomach and put the blanket over her and gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I couldn't protect you when you needed me."

He kissed her forehead lightly and left.

 Inuyasha was....................................in a tree! When he heard noises (footsteps) followed by the sound of vomiting and Kagome's scent. He ran off in directions of sound.

"Kagome are you ok" he asked his voice full of concern

"Yup, fine and dandy, never been better and you?"

"What's wrong ? Do you need me to get lady-"

"No, I'm fine. It happens all the time can you just go away? Please." Kagome  requested.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"YES!" and she started the process of vomiting all over again. He stood there watching not sure if she really was ok?

"Why are you still here" Kagome asked as she washed her mouth out (that was done after she asked)

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Aww how sweet, too bad you weren't this sweet when you got me pregnant"

"Kagome I said I was sorry -"

"Why?! Are you trying to say I ain't pretty? Or that you don't want this baby cause I could kill it right now you know-"

"No! I didn't mean that"

"Wait a minute, so now you meant to rape me? Your such-"

"No I didn't mean that"

"Make your mind up already"

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Inuyasha said

"But you enjoyed yourself-"

"No, I wasn't in control"

 "Yeah sure you weren't................" kagome answered in a disbelieving tone.

 "Kagome you have to believe me! Why are you being so difficult?" Inuyasha asked.

 "'Cause I can be. It's a thing that happens in the morning. I'll be back to cheery,' I don't mind if you rape me and almost kill me' kagome later in the day, ok?"

She walked past him and back into the hut. Inuyasha sank down to the ground and hung his head.

_Will she never forgive me? But then why should she. Maybe I should just go away_-

"Inuyasha!" He looked up and saw Kagome at the doorway. "I'm hungry and I'm gonna need some pills"

"Some what?"

"Never mind, just go get me something to eat."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Whatever..........I don't know. Oh and by the way I hate you, you rapist son of a-"

"What's a rapist son of a?" Shippou asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"But I thought he was just a Inu." Shippo said confused.

"Yup, he is, I'm just feeling cranky." Kagome answered. "

Ok, want to come play?"

"No." she said dryly.

Shippou looked sad and disappointed. (A/N: mean woman!)

"Ok, fine. Wait I cant, I have to go."

"Will you come back?"

"Yup. Inuyasha, you're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Class."

"So!"

"It's a class for pregnant women and their mates-" Kagome began to explain.

"I don't need a class-"

"You better get your ass down that well!" Kagome yelled angrily.

 Within a flash he was gone.

                                                                      "Help me out!" Kagome yelled.

He reached down and pulled her up. They walked into the kitchen. Along with a bowl of ramen, salt pizza and a huge glass of milk there was a note and a tape. Kagome read the note.

'Kagome if you come back and find this note you missed your class, eat up and watch this tape.  
P.S. You have to watch the tape. love mom'

Kagome put the food on a tray.

"Come on." She told Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha followed her to the T.V. set.

"Sit here. Close your eyes" He did.

5 minutes  
  
"Open." When he opened his eyes he was chained to the chair.

"Kagome.............what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked a little worried.

 "Watch this tape and tell me what you saw." Kagome instructed.

"But you're the one your mother said should-"

"I don't care. I have work to do." She turned on the tape, took up the tray and left.

Ok people. This is it! How do you like? Please review. Even if your just reading. Don't wait until you get to the end, review now! Thanks.

Bye!!


	3. NO WAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha .   

Sorry about the long time to update.thanks to the people who reviewed and for all the tips.please keep reviewing.

*chapter 3

No Way.*

Kagome put the book down she couldn't take it anymore. What was on that tape anyway? maybe she'd  check on him , she needed to take the tray down anyway.

Kagome put the tray down first then went to see Inuyasha. He was staring blankly at the screen .

"are you ok?" Kagome asked as she turned the set off.

"th……the blood …….the bones …………they moved ……………..the screams!"

"ok………do you want something to drink?"

He nodded . When Kagome came back with the water he was all better. 

"is that what really happens?"he asked

"what?"

"when you have the baby………do your bones move like that? Do you bleed that much?"

"yes , bones do move and there is blood."

"do I have to be there when you have our baby? i…I mean in the same room."

"you _wont be there. As soon as your gone I'm going to close the well"_

"what? What do you mean close the well?" he asked following her as she went to her room.

"I .am .going. To. close. The. Well"

she tried to close her door but he pushed it open and stood looking at her in disbelief as she sat on her bed and started to read.

"but you cant close it I wont see u _ or _the baby ."

"that's the point . there is no way _you  _are gonna be a part of _my_ life or my baby's life .not after what you did to me."

He looked slightly pissed at her statement but who cares?

"first , it's not _your baby it's __our baby. And there is no way I'm __not going to see my child!!!!!!"_

"oh really? And how are you going to stop me from closing the well?"

"what are you going to tell it when it knows it's different from everyone else?"

"oh I'll tell it about the time travel thing and you and that your dead."

"no you wont!!!! Even if I have to stay here forever !"

"and why should I let you stay?"

"because it's my child too. Besides I don't want to lose you………….."

kagome felt her head spinning ………..he loved her! And he just said it!!!she couldn't have been happier .

"the jewel shards aren't all collected yet." He finished .

kagome felt her heart sink , but it was her responsibility to help collect the shards.

"fine! You'll get to see him when I come to help collect the shards-." She said miserably .

"and when the shards are collected you will take him to see me."

"whatever."

~ _after__ all I've seen the movies where the kid ends up hating the mom for not telling about the dad. This is so not right . how can I work with him when I can hardly stand to see him. He just brings back unwanted memories. Why did it have to happen ?! everything would have been perfect now!~_

kagome felt arms wrap around her .

"don't cry Kagome…………u know I would take it all back if I could -."

"I know ……it's just ….. why do I have to remember?"

he hugged her closer to him and she cried into his arms.

"I'm sorry kagome…….."

"I don't know how to be a good mom. What if the baby comes out horribly -."

"you'll be a great mom Kagome and I'll be here to help you…"

she smiled at him 

"thanks."

*  *  *

Inuyasha had gone home. Kagome looked down at her huge stomach. She couldn't hide it anymore, she'd just have to tell them (you see only the nurse and a couple of people knew about the pregnancy ……..not including her friends.)

She walked into class, deep in thought.

~ _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing......... He should be doing this not me!! It is his fault after all !he should at least be here!!! That's why he went home ! so he wouldn't have to be here for this! The little……urgh!! I wish he were-_

"Kagome who are you thinking about? Your boyfriend??"

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend !! I hate the so of a -."

"whose Inuyasha?" 

"Kagome!!! what happened!!!! Did you swell or something?!!" her friends exclaimed seeing her belly.

Kagome hung her head as they stared.

"I'm ……. I'm …..-."

"what? Come on out with it!!"

"pregnant."

"what?!"

"is it for hojo?"

"No!!!" kagome yelled

"u do know who the father is right?"

"yes!!"

"then spill!!"

"Inu…..inuyasha!!!!"

"but I thought he wasn't your boyfriend – don't cry kagome…………"

kagome looked up at her friends who were all a blur because of her tears.

"so who is this Inuyasha fellow?"

"is he cute?"

"how long have you two been seeing each other?"

kagome took a breath and dried her eyes.

~_he's a rapist!!i hate him!!! He needs to die!!!!~_

"he's………….sweet . he is aggressive sometimes, but not to me. He's just perfect."

~~_I cant tell them anything else than that anyway . besides he is sweet and almost perfect-No!! wait!!what am I saying?!!_

_"that you love him"_

_"I do not!! I just ………like him a little."_

_"right……………………………"_

_"This isn't right!!!i cant love him!!!"~~_

Kagome began to cry.

"you need to cheer up!!! How about a trip to the mall?"

"yeah!!! We could go shopping for the baby!!."

"This is gonna be so much funKagome!!"

"ok ….. how about we go after school?"

"ok!!!"

* * *

kagome and her friends were at the mall as soon as they got there, Hojo came up.

"hey kagome!"

"hi hojo."

"there's something different about you isn't there?"

"She's pregnant!!"

"oh………. I knew something was different . anyway kagome, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything Friday night if you'd like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry hojo . but I cant -."

~_oh my gosh he looks so sad ……what could it hurt? I have nothing better to do and he is a nice guy……~_

"ok I'll go out with you."

As soon as she said it kagome heard a loud behind her. Inuyasha's scent was heavy in the air and he wasn't pleased it was funny how she didn't notice it before. She turned around and almost hit into him

"h…..h…..hi!"

That's it for now!! Do you like it?!! Do ya?! do ya?!! Please review and tell me.dont you just love the ending? Next chap is called "mates and going shopping." Keep reading to find out what Inuyasha will do to Hojo. Remember to review. Bye!!!


	4. Mates And Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. As for if Kagome's insane to accept a date with Hojo ....i don't know! Ask her! And if Inuyasha will tell Kagome that he loves her? Well. ...... I don't know that either! I guess you'll just have to read and I'll just write and we'll see cause I honestly don't know.  
  
*Mates and Shopping*  
  
Inuyasha growled looking murderously at Hojo. "who are you ?" Hojo said with a smile he added, "I'm Kagome's boyfriend Hojo." This made Inu all the more angry. The girls (not kagome) ran to find somewhere to find as another growl came from the Hanyou . Kagome stepped between Hojo and Inuyasha before anyone got hurt. "calm down Inuyasha ...he's just a friend...," Kagome said to Inuyasha who paid no attention to her . he merely by-stepped her. Kagome still went infront of him. "you cant fight him! He cant defend himself -." "get. Out . of. The. Way." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "Kagome that's a good idea lets all leave." Her friends called then ducked behind whatever it is they were hiding behind. "I'm not going to let you kill him!!!" Hojo's face went white as if the thought that he might be in danger came to him. "ki...ka...kill?" he asked. "get out of the way wench!!!!!" "Inuyasha! He's just a -." "Inuyasha!!!!! We thought you said he was sweet!" Her friends called poping out of their hiding place but then just as quickly going back. "Hojo can you please leave?" Kagome asked "leave? Why?" Inuyasha shot him a death glare along with another growl. "now please!!!" kagome yelled "ok... see ya Kagome." He left rather quickly. Inuyasha held Kagome roughly by the hand and began pulling her out the store. "Let go!!! Inuyasha!!! Let go !! I'm not finished shopping yet!!!" she tugged at her hand but his grip only got tighter. "let go!!" She was still struggling and looking around for something to hold on to when she spotted Yume and grabbed on to the girl .Yume in turn grabbed Eri . "Let go!!" all the girls yelled at once. "Yume let go!!!" "kagome let go!!!!" "Inuyasha! Let go!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha turned around and saw the chain of girls struggling , Yanking Kagome from her friends he flung her over his shoulder and walked ....ran..uh...walk-Ran ! out of the store. "that was odd." Eri said "yeah..oh well, let's shop for the baby anyways!!!!" "ok!!"  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha dropped her gently on the bed.(a/n is that possible?) "who was he?!!!" "a friend" "that's not what it looked like to me!!! I know what a date is Kagome!!! you were agreeing to court that guy when your pregnant with my baby!!!!!!!!- ." "well when you say it that way....but it's not like that...it's um.." ~great just great how am I going to explain this?~ "even if I was going to 'court' Hojo it's none of your business ! it has nothing to do with you ! we are not mates -." "yes we are!!! Don't tell me you haven't noticed the mate mark!!! Are you that stupid!!........." Kagome turned chalk white as he continued to rant and rave. ~di..da..di..did he just say m.mate mark? "yup!' shut up!! This cant be!!my life is over!!! I cant be mates with the man who raped me!!~ "you cant hold me to that bond!!!!!" Kagome yelled cutting Inuyasha off in mid sentence. "cant I?! I can ! and I am!!!!" "no!!! you cant do that!!!" "yes I can!" "I hate you!!!!-." "I don't care !" "your such a selfish pig!!! I hate you! I HATE YOU !!I HATE YOU!!!!!I HATE YOU!!!" "Shut the-." "what's going on here?" a female voice asked, "I heard shouting from downstairs." "he's... I'm his mate!!!" Kagome cried. "oh ok. That's nice," mrs higurashi said not getting what kagome was saying, "well it's time to go to the doctor.i'll give you something to wear so you can take her." With that she pulled Inuyasha from the bedroom .  
* * *  
  
the drive to the doctor was quiet and uncomfortable , both were thinking about the 'mate problem'. (I don't know if kagome can drive .but is she driving.) ~why did I have to say it like that ? 'cause it's true.' But still I don't want to force myself on her... 'it's not forcing ! it's the truth. She is your woman' yeah but..well I guess she is. 'no guessing it's your mark .' Yeah! She is my mate!! She shouldn't be going out with anyone but me!! -. His thoughts were interrupted by kagome's voice. "we're here." They walked toward the huge building . Inuyasha pushed the door open then stood in the way looking, Kagome slipped under his arm and went to speak with a lady behind a desk. "come on , we're up after two more." She sat and he sat beside her. All Inuyasha could see were women with huge stomachs and some not so big talking about babies and childbirth, you could say he felt slightly out of place.(what man..hanyou wouldn't?). He turned his attention to Kagome who was staring at the floor. He touched her. "yes?" she asked in a I hate you but I'm trying not to show it ,type of voice. "I didn't mean to tell you about us being mates like that..-." "so your rethinking me being your mate?" "no." Her face fell and she began to stare at the floor again. "Inuyasha .. think about what this will do to -." "you're my mate Kagome and that's not changing." ~fine!! Let him e that way!!! I'll show him!!! He'll beg me not to be his mate when I'm done with him!!!~ "fine." She smiled up at him . ~there now . she's starting to warm up to the idea . it will e great! I'll be the best mate ever!!!~ he smiled back at her. Kagome felt awful about what she had been thinking. His smile was so sincere .. She quickly dismissed her thoughts of putting him through hell and back. "you two are such a cute couple." A lady said from across the room. "thank you." Kagome said and smiled at the woman. Kagome rested her head against Inu because boredom had made her tired. Inuyasha was just as bored and started to play a game of chase with the unborn child .Soon they were called into the doctors office. "ok Kagome get on the bed.-." Inuyasha growled at the statement and kagome couldn't help but laugh. What did he think the doctor would do? "It's ok ."kagome told him. "you may wait outside if you want" the doctor told Inuyasha while kagome got on the table. "no. I'm staying." "ok. Kagome lift your shirt -." "what?!!!" "it's ok Inuyasha." She lifted her shirt to uncover her stomach. Inuyasha watched as the doctor put something like a gel on her stomach . Inuyasha soon began to sleep . until kagome's voice woke him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha come look!!" "what?" "come see the baby!" he sprang up and went to the bed in a flash. "where?" she pointed to a small tv that showed black and white. After showing him how to identify the baby he was all smiles as he watched them. "wait a minute....that's another head." The doctor said. "what?!!" kagome yelled. "there seems to be two ...three babies -." "o..great!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked like she was going to pass out . "r they normal" she asked after all to be seeing one all this time and two more just pop up. "I'm not sure ...they keep moving together." "I can get them apart." Inuyasha said. He put both his hands on her stomach and them moved them in the opposite direction. It worked. "well it's a boy and a girl ... the other isnt quite clare. They seem pretty normal." Kagome nodded . after pulling down her shirt . and sitting in chairs the doctor continued. "have you both been reading?" "um...yeah." "good. Well be sure to use the sex positions shown in the book , it's safer that way and make sure to follow the directions ,no sports as you should know and apart from that your free to go." They left the building . "I don't like that man .." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome smiled. "getting on beds is just apart of the check up. That's why I waited till you were asleep to finish up." "what did he do?!!" "nothing, I promise" he eyed her then satisfied she was telling the truth turned his attention out the window. "where are we going?" "my clothes are getting tight , you need clothes and the baby..um babies need clothes." "ok."  
* * * "can we go now?" Inuyasha asked. "no." "why? You've already got a lot of stuff..." "but you need stuff. I've only shopped for the babies and I . stop complaining it's only been about three hours." She shoved three pants, shirts and a tux in his hands. "what are these for?" "go put them on." "how?" he asked looking them over. "well your head goes in that hole your arms in this and then you-." She stopped ,Inuyasha looked very confused, "oh for heavens sake! Come I'll show you." When they came out. Inuyasha looked very hottttt (you dress him I cant bother too much to type.) Kagome on the other hand looked like she'd just fought world war 3, 4 and 5. Kagome was all but drooling as she looked at him. Snapping out of her daze she said. "ok now, which would you like boxers or briefs ?" "what are boxerrs?" "they cover your thing." "what thing?" "that thing." She said pointing down. Inuyasha bent down and looked under his legs to the clothes rack behind him. "what thing?" he asked puzzled. "your dick!" "oh......" by now she given him a pile of under ware and a pair of shoes . she shoved him in the dressing room .  
* * * "kagome!" "yes mom?" kagome walked into her bathroom. "you better explain this...." she pointed to Inuyasha. "and as soon as he's finished you have a bath or why don't you both have one together?" "mom!!" "what? You could. Anyways when your finished have your dinner . then do your reading, the list is on the fridge, when everything is finished then and only then can you go to bed. Inuyasha you can sleep in sota's room. Call if you need me-." "mom your just going for a week ! we'll be fine." "I just worry that's all . well bye hun, Inuyasha." "bye." Kagome walked her mom downstairs. And waved as her family drove off. Kagome went back to the bathroom "ok what did mom tell you?"  
  
That's it! The next chap will be bath time. And I think it will be short cause I have a lot to do . please review and tell me what you think. Bye! 


	5. Bath Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha as you all know………. It's sad isnt it?

* Bath Time.*

"ok what did my mother tell you ?" kagome asked.

"take off my clothes and then I stand in there."  He said pointing to the tub.

"ok  well you turn this nub and water comes out from there -."

"how?"

"long story . anyway, after that you rub this all over yourself….. every part except your eyes, then you wash it off. Then you put this in your hair wash it ……..then wash it out. Then you put this other one in your hair wash it, then wash it out. Then you wrap this around yourself then you can leave the bathroom ………got it?"

Kagome was about to walk out. Inuyasha looked at the bottles and soaps confused.

"Kagome?"

"yes?"

"can you start over?"

on the fifth try .

"I don't get it . there too many stuff ! what do I use again?"

"ya know what?! Forget it! Take off your clothes and get in."

"what now?"

"no, next year! Yes now."

"what are you going to do?"

"walk you through this  as you go along."

Kagome turned around. 

"are you in?"

"yeah."

"good now pick up the bar of soap."

"kagome?"

"yeah? What now?"

"what's a bar of soap?"

kagome yanked the curtains back.

"ok get out."

"what? Why?"

"cause it's time for my bath . and we can both have a bubble bath without exposure"

*                      *                       *

"ok close your eyes……………..now you can get in."

he did as told and got in opposite of her.

" now what?"

"now we relax ."

"how long will this take?"

"when was the last time you had a bath?"

Inuyasha shrugged not really interested.

After their bath which eventually left them both exposed kagome got into bed.

"you can find Sota's room cant you?"

"yeah .":

"good"

Kagome settled down to read her book. After five minutes Inuyasha came back in.

"yeah?"

she asked not looking up from the book.

"his bed is too small and I was thinking since we're mates and all………….."

"ok fine. But try anything and I'll kill you don't even get too close to me."

She moved over . As soon as he was in she turned off the light then set as much distance between them as she could

"goodnight Inuyasha."

"night."

Kagome tossed and turned but was still unable to sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

"hmm?"

"wake up."

"why?"

"I cant sleep."

"what's wrong?" she could tell bye his tone that he was still sleeping.

"nothing………I just cant."

"close your eyes."

"I cant sleep and I tried that all ready."

"ok."

"what do you mean ok?!"

"I going back to sleep ."

"no your not!!! You cant go to sleep and leave me up alone. It's your kids fault anyway."

"what do you want me to do kagome?"

"nothing. And don't make it sound like I'm unreasonable. Stay up with me."

"why?"

"if I cant sleep you cant either."

He pulled her towards him.

"what ya doing."

"putting you to bed."

After he had her in his embrace he fell asleep again before she  could say anything. Kagome only for the sake of not having anything better to do watched the hanyou sleep until her own eye lids were too heavy  and she fell asleep in his arms.

That's it! Aint it sweet? Don't know the title of the next chap but I'll think of something.

Review and tell me what you think or I'll be forced to give up this story and concentrate on the other one. So please at least 10 reviews or the story is gone.

Bye have a nice day or night!


	6. you cant do this to me part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own so don't bother wasting your time suing.  
  
Chapter 6: you cant do this to me (part one of it neway)  
  
"kagome, I'm home!" mrs higurashi put her stuff down, she listened to the yelling. "I will.. I am not!" "yes you are! And your gonna act like it!-" "like hell I will!" mrs higurashi sighed and went up to kagome's room. Inuyasha was glaring at kagome, who was red. "um.. What is going on?" she asked  
  
inuyasha turned to her as did kagome "he wants me to be his mate!" kagome said pointing at inuyasha, "but she already is my mate." "I am n-" "wait what do you mean mate??" mrs higurashi interrupted, "my wife" "but. inuyasha if she doesn't want to-" "that's not it. She already is my mate.. uh wife as you say it. It's the law!" "oh. can you separate?" "uh.. how do you do that?" "I'll take that as a no." "and a no I am not your mate!" kagome yelled  
  
as the two were about to start all over again, mrs higurashi but in "look!, I'll think about it, what I decide goes, okay?" they nodded  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"so what were they yelling about?" sota asked his mom when she came downstairs. "oh inuyasha wants to marry kagome-" "cool! I get inuyasha as a big brother!-" "wait a sec sota, kagome doesn't want to marry him-" "why not?" he asked clearly disappointed. "I don't know. I know she loves him.. But there is another problem. They are married-" "what? I'm confused" she smiled at him, "in inuyasha's worl um.. time, they are married-" yeah1 inuyasha is my big brother!" "what do you mean? I haven't decided yet." "whats to decide? The law says they are married there right?" "right" "then they are married, no questions"  
  
"but she doesn't want to be-" "too bad for her, that doesn't change the fact that they are married." "maybe. I still need to think about it. Go play sota, I'll think while I make kagome's uniform" "ok" he took up his basketball and ran out the door.  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
kagome and inu hadn't spoken to each other since mrs higurashi left them. They only sent glares. Kagome sta at the table beside sota and her mother "mom, have you decided yet?" "no hun, I'll tell you when you come home from school." "ok, bye" "bye"  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"hey kagome!" "hey guys" "why are you so late ?, you missed first period!" "I was at the nurse" "oh. anyways you have a project to do" "on what?" "Jamaica (a/n: my country! ^_^), and you have to cook a dish from the place" "isn't that a group project?" "yeah.. but there wasn't anyone left" kagome groaned "and we thought you wouldn't mind" she groaned again "how can you do this to me?" the bell rang "shit I'm late!" she yelled and ran off.  
  
Well that's it for now sorry so short but I really have no time rite now I got project upon project to do the I have midterms this week, but I'll update as quickly as I can Plz r&r!! 


	7. you cant do this to me part 2

Disclaimer: I wish I did but no one ever got what they wanted that way now did they?  
  
Kagome ran up in the group children that were all listening, "KAGOME HIGURASHI!" "yes sir?" she answered weakly "you are late, again!, deten-" "sir please I had to-" "make that 2 and as a treat you get to take your test first." "but.. Sir-" "no buts! Move it!" "but sir I'm-" "make that 3!" "I'm pregnant!" "that is no - what?! Ok... you can do a paper, 5 pages on what you learned!, due tomorrow" "you cant do this to me-" "make that 6 pages and 5 detntions!" "kagome sighed, "yes sir"  
  
***  
  
"ms higurashi! Wake up!" "NO! let me OUT! Bitch! NO!-" kagome's eyes flew open. "kagome! This is the last time! Detention! And a 3 page paper on the importance of mathematics and another 2 pages on staying awake!" "but-" "make that 5 each!-" "you cant do this to me-" "I can and its 6 pages! class is over!"  
  
*****  
  
"KAGOME! WAKE UP!-" "don't take my RAMEN! NO!!!!" kagome opened her eyes to see the teacher on the ground and the class trying to hold back laughter. "I'm SO sorry-" "D! D! DETENTION!" "but mis it isn't my fault since I got pregnant-" "and a 9 page paper on the importance of getting pregnant AFTER marriage! And 3 page paper on respecting your teachers! And 2 detentions!-" "miss please you cant do this to me! I have a lot to do tonight and I'm pregnant-" "oh poor you.make that 7 detentions and 12 pages EACH!" the bell rang and kagome took up her bag then left.  
  
*********** kagome opened the door and saw inu. She growled at him, yanked the clip from her hair causing it to come tumbling down, her hanyou ears finally out. She marched upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"hey kagome- ahh you look like that monster from-" "thanks sota. Now what?!" "dinner" kagome walked slowly downstairs and plopped down in the chair. "kagome sit down properly-" "I'm not having a good day! 30 pages 10 detentions! Don't tell me about sitting!" inuyasha was acquainted with the ground "damnit!" was his muffuled curse, kagome smirked "good that was done right"  
  
after the meal, kagome asked about her moms decision. "well... I thought A LOT about it and.."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@!@~@@@@@~~@@@~@~  
  
end chapter sorry so short and about the cliffy but as you know I'm pressed for time, therell probably about 3 or 4 parts to this chapter  
  
well R&R!!! 


	8. you cant do this to me part 3

Disclaimer: ok I don't own Inuyasha but of course you know that…………. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I'm really sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffy but I had a lot of work to do……… I still do.

*You Cant do this to me!........part 3*

" well I thought a lot about this and………………………………. ………………………………. I think I agree with Inuyasha-."

"what?!!!!!!" Kagome yelled ready to rip her hair out. Her own mother!!!!!!! her own mother!!! How could she?!!!!!!!!!!!

"well you two are mates ."

"  
no! I am not!- he's not- we are not Mates !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- the man has his own shrine !!!!!!!!!!! it would be like marrying my grandfather!!!!! He could be my grandfathers grandfather!!!  he's like  5 million years old!!!!! He's a ancient relic!!!!! I can not- will not! Marry him!!! I hate him!!!! The sight of him makes  me sick!!!! Much less to live with him!!!! Have you forgotten what he did to me!!!!!!!!!! Well I haven't !!!!! and never will!!!!!!!! I'll never forgive him!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him!!!!! He ought to die!!!!!!!!!! I wish I had never met the bastard !!!!!!" then turning to him she went on another yelling rampage, " I wish you were _dead_!!! I **_HATE_**you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why cant you just go away?!!!!!!! I don't even want your baby!!!!!!!!! I wish you were dead!!!!!!!! I hope you die!!!!!!! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She ran upstairs and slammed her room door as hard as she could. Mrs. Higarashi looked at inuyasha she could tell he was truly hurt by kagome's words.

"she's just stressed right now ………. I'm sure she still l-."

she was cut off by the slamming of the front door and a saddened Hanyou walking towards the well.

"that went well………"

"sota! Go to your room."

"oh man…….. what did I do?"

*          *         *

"I hate him!!! Why didn't he just let that clay pot Take him to hell with her?! I wish he had stayed with her! I should have left him pinned to that stupid tree!!!! I hate him so much I could-."

"kagome?"

"WHAT?!!"

"um………….. mom says you have to go to bed now……."

"what the………… get out of my room!!!!! I have work to do!!!! Out!!!"

"fine."

Once sota was gone Kagome took a deep breath.

"ok Kagome ………………..calm down. Do your work…….. ……………………you have more important things to think about than him- but who the hell dose he think he is!!! He cant demand that I be his mate!!! how dare my mother agree with him?!!!!!! My own mother!!!!! He is such a dick!!!! And I'm hungry!!!!"

kagome went. She got a glass of milk, drank it of course and then started to look around for something (someone). She went upstairs and started her search up there then went to her own room.

"where is he!!!!!!! Don't tell me he's gone!!! He cant be gone!!! How can he leave his own mate!!!! I hate him!!!! I hate him!!! And I cant get my work done ! its all his fault!!!!!- might as well get some sleep."

*           *          *

Kagome heard the alarm go off she reached over and stopped it, she was awake anyways. She had had nightmares all night , being killed kidnapped, Inu being kill, not protecting her……….. She was scared shitless , she hadn't slept at all.

(d/n: she didn't have anymore  shit?)

(a/n: if you think so danny ………. If you think so……..)

            she felt worse than she normally did. She wanted to vomit. She dragged her clothes on not sure if they were clean or dirty but really couldn't care much or feel well enough to care. She pulled her hair back only to have some of it fall out of the lose ……… very lose bun, and one of her ears peek out from between the hair. She proceeded to try and put on her shoes she couldn't see her feet. By the time she was done she had on a socks on one foot and none on the other. She grabbed her backpack that was partly open and went downstairs.

"hi mom, bye mom."

"Kagome come eat."

"why?-,"

"Kagome!"

"fine."

As she put the first bite in her mouth she ran to the bathroom to pass up what she didn't eat.

*        *         *

Kagome dragged her feet to her first class

"miss higurashi-."

She clasped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She vomited for what seemed like an hour.

~where is Inuyasha!!!! Why am I so ill!!! What if he's hurt and alone somewhere……………It doesn't matter!! Istill hate him! He did this to me! He should be going through this not me-.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"do I look ok?" she snapped at her friends then shut the door and started to vomit again. When she came out her friends looked very concerned .

"Kagome you look like a truck hit you. Did you sleep last night?"

 "no…………nightmares."

"you poor thing!"

They gave her a hug.

"Kagome your burning up!!we better take you to nurse!"

"and fast!"

They pulled her out of the bathroom and to the nurses office.

"Nurse!! Nurse!!-."

"yes? Whats going on?" the nurse asked looking at kagome's paleface.

"kagome's sick."

"carry her to the bed.Kagome what's wrong?"

"he……………. Left…………………. Sleep ……… couldn't …………… mares…………… lot of…………..night……….."

she trailed off and her eyes closed.

"oh no!! she's dead!!!!!we're too late!!!"

The group of girls began to cry.

"she's not dead."

"really?"

the nurse nodded.

"yea!!! That's great!!-."

"can you girls tell me why she's sick?"

"she said something about not sleeping at all, she was vomiting a lot……. Oh yea hand something about some guy."

"thank you, but you girls should get to class now."

"ok bye!!!"

*       *         *

Kagome sprang up, the nurse was over her a worried look on her face.

"kagome are you alright?"

"where am i- oh school."

"what were you dreaming about?"

"nothing much just a nightmare. Did I sleep long? It doesn't seem so"

"for about 15 minutes…….. if you wouldn't mind telling me who

is this inuyasha?"

"wha? How do you know about him?"

"you kept calling for him that's all. And the babies were kicking like hell."

"he's not important -."

"did you have a fight with him or-."

"So what?!!! So what if idid?!! It's not my fault he's a dense moron………….. whom I do not love!!! He walked out of the house!!! Can you believe that?! Out of the house!!! I had nightmares!!!! I couldn't sleep!!! It's all his fault!!!-."

"kagome calm down………. Where is this Inuyasha?"

"why?"

"cause based on what you were yelling in your sleep, this fight with him may be one of the reasons your having night-."

"what are you saying?!! I should make up with him?! Make up!!"

The nurse nodded.

"no way!! Neva!! You cant make me!!"

"if you don't sleep you'll hurt the baby so are you going to _kill_them because you don't want to say sorry?"

"feh! Whatever …….. Now I'm sounding like him!-."

"kagome I suggest you go home and find this Inuyasha……here is your excuse and be sure to get some sleep."

"you cant do this to me!!"

"I _can _and I _am_."

Ok so how do you like it? I cant write anymore cause this is my study time I'm using and I think it's a lot…….. boy I going have to stay up late. You see how kind I am? Anyways incase your wondering the 'd/n' in the middle of the is my friend Danny, you may find others of her notes as you go along but I'll tell who is speaking at the end. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try and update as soon as I can so keep the reviews coming.

~cutebaby ~


	9. the pains of being a hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha . Thanks for the reviews guys I really love them , but I need more . and you no longer have to log in to send a review. So I'm expecting more review if  I'm not happy with the amount of reviews I will stop updating but of course I would warn you first. Anyways here is the next chap.

*The Pains of Being a Hanyou *

Kagome went up to her room, no one was home.

_~ I  want to sleep so bad ……_

_'just say sorry '_

_no__! _

_'why'_

_cause__……………………….. shut up!! Leave me alone!!!!!!_

_'go to him'_

_why__?_

_'cause I want to sleep!!!! I need………….. have to sleep!!!'_

_I guess your right , I do feel like crap. ~_

Kagome wrote a note saying where she was and went down the well.

*          *          *

"so you haven't seen him?"

"no ," Sango answered.

"we thought he was with you." Miroku added.

"but…….. I need to find him!!"

"ok! He cant be that hard to find lets go look for him!" shippo yelled jumping up and down.

"ok, lets go."

*         *         *

"I have to stop. Besides we went wrong somewhere, I lost his scent." Kagome said and sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"Miroku and I will fly over and look if we see him"

"can I come too?" shippo asked.

"yeah sure."

They got on kirra and flew off, Kagome watched as they left.

~ where could he be? Why wasn't he with sango and miroku? What if he's hurt?! Stop it kagome! He's a hanyou he can take care of himself. I hope I find him soon ~

she looked into the forest, she had heard a sound and it didn't sound like friends. She looked around for somewhere to hide, pregnant and without Inuyasha she  was like a sitting duck out here.

(a/n: no Danny she isn't really a duck.)

(d/n: feh, whatever…)

she looked around frantically 

~ a tree? No……. I might fall. Think kagome! Think!~

she sniffed the air.

~ doesn't smell like a demon , o……. it's humans ~

she sighed she was a hanyou she could protect  herself against one or two humans.

Soon they came into the clearing. It was a group of men with swords and all.

"so its $600 per demon?" one asked.

"yup even if it's a half breed women, children, all of them."

"we'll be rich after all."

The men grinned. Kagome gulped, There was no way she could protect herself against 20 armed men seeing as though she was pregnant and didn't know much about this hanyou thing. Kagome backed up a little and began to climb up the side of the slope only to have one of the loose rocks tumble down the slope and hit one of the men on the head. They looked up and of course saw her.

~ shit!holy shit!!! Stupid ass rock!~

"why hello there……….. what's a pretty girl like you doing out here? Are you alone?"

"n….no my friends are over there . bye!!"

Kagome was about to start climbing again, still holding her head down so the ears at the top of her head didn't show. 

"not so fast." One of them said and held on to her leg.

"they'll wonder where I am I have to go now."

"one more minute wont hurt."

He pulled at her leg causing her to lose her grip and fall flat on her butt. She gave a cry of pain  as she landed.

"she's a hanyou! Get her!"

Kagome found herself surrounded in a instant. She tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up her back. She slumped back down on the ground, the men grinned.

"this wont be much of a hassle I can handle her myself." One bragged.

"but why not have some fun with her first?" another asked as he traced the outline of her face. Kagome bit down as hard as she could on his hand, he yanked his hand from her mouth causing her fangs  to rip down his hand.

"you damn bitch!!!" 

He raised his sword and Kagome closed her eyes in expectation of the blow. But instead of the sharp edges of a sword a familiar voice asked.

"are you ok?"

There ya go people ! don't you just love it? Please review, you have to . and you no longer have to log in so it wont take very long. Please……………… anyways the next chap you'll find out who saves her ok? Keep reading and Review!!!!

~ cutebaby ~ 


	10. My Hero

I love you guys!!!!! You reviewed !!! I was hoping for more but… as long as you keep reviewing I guess.

Do you know what happened it go me so pissed that I had to reply to her! This woman……. It has to be a girl or one seriously gay guy ( no offence to any people who are). She flamed me on the first chapter!!...... ok I know the first chapter was bad with the writing and stuff, but that wasn't my fault! My friend had typed it up for me and she did it like that. Any who it wasn't what she said it was how she said it! And she didn't even read the rest of the story, said she just breeze through chap one! And then accuses me of having no plot! It's the first chapter! I don't think the  entire plot of the story is gonna jump out at you! And why she flamed the story? For the sake of flaming!!!!!!!!! Can you believe that? Anyways I was highly tempted not to write anything but decided to and let you take a vote on if the story should continue or not, and if you have something bad to say please do it in a nice considerate way (just in case I'm in one of those bad moods where everyone must and decided to answer.) anyways looking forward to your votes. Here is the next chap.

* My Hero?*

Kagome opened her eyes she couldn't believe who she saw, 

"se……se….. Sesshomaru?"

A pain shot up her side and she blanked out.

"maybe you didn't say it right…….. anyways we can take her with us and then you can say it when she wakes up!" the little girl said happy with the idea.

(a/n: remember sesshy asked kagome if she was ok? That's what rin was speaking about that he didn't say the line properly.)

"Rin……. I –."

"please can we take her? Please ………." Rin begged.

"Jaken."

"yes lord sesshomaru?"

"take her." He said gesturing  to the unconscious girl.

"but mi lord she- wait on me mi lord!!!"

Jaken picked up kagome and struggled under her weight to try and keep up.

*          *           *

"ok so when she wakes up you say,  are you ok"

"Rin it's not what I said that made her faint."

"how do _ you _know ?"

"cause I do."

"then what's wrong with her?- Look!! She's waking up!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Rin and sesshomaru looking down at her.

"are you ok? Why did you faint?" Rin asked.

"you……you saved me?" Kagome asked in disbelieve.

Sesshomaru looked away not bothering to answer .

"yup!! He did!! He saved you!!" Rin piped up, full of pride over her father figure.

Kagome's eyes filled with water as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"it's………..(sob)…… he wasn't ( sob)………… Inuyasha ………(sob) Inuyasha should have saved me!....... then we ( sob) would have……….(sob) kissed……..(sob) made up and get married!! But he didn't come!!"

Kagome broke down in tears……… it was supposed to go like it did in the fairy tales, prince charming was supposed  to save the  damsel in distress! But hers must have gotten caught in traffic or something!

Kagome sniffed one last time and wiped away her tears.

"well thank you anyway." She said dejectedly.

Kagome tried to get up, but once again a sharp pain shot up her back forcing her to sit still. She gave a blood curdling scream as she felt it.

"what's wrong?!" Rin asked a little frightened.

"the pain………….. my babies…..... I hurt my back………."

She screamed again.  

"Sesshomaru-sama do something! Help her!!" Rin said looking at the pale face Kagome.

(a/n: do ya think it would be evil to end it here?)

*            *             *

"there he is!!" Shippo yelled

They landed. Inuyasha was sitting on a rock, looking into a stream, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head hanging. His bangs covered the expression on his face, but his body language screamed dejected.

" inuyasha……?"

"What?!" he snapped.

"Kagome was looking for you -."

"so what? let her look! I don't care what happens to her………. She could go – where is she?" He asked looking over the group.

"we left her under a tree. She said he was-."

"whose with her?"

"no one……………." Miroku answered in a 'isn't it obvious?' kind of way.

"you left her alone?!!!! What are you brain dead?!!! She's fucking pregnant, she's not used to fighting!!! She could be dead now!! Why I ought to-."

"Inuyasha, killing miroku wont help, not that it was his fault, lets get back to kagome before she gets hurt ok?"

"she better not be hurt…" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth and turned away from miroku.

*          *              *

Kagome was healed, thanks to sesshy and Rin's persistence that he help, however she was still worried about her babies who hadn't moved since she fell.

"you cant be  dead…………. Please move……..you just cant die." Kagome mumbled to her unborn children, her eyes were once again full of tears over the fact that she didn't feel them move.

(a/n: for anyone who doesn't know it is quiet possible for her not to  feel them and think they are dead then doctors say you need to take an ultrasound to make sure they're fine………… just in case some smart person decides to send this little point as a flame.)

"they are not dead." 

"are you sure?" Kagome asked looking at sesshomaru hopefully.

"yes,"

"Thank you so much!! You know I always thought you didn't care about other people-."

"I don't. your crying was disturbing."

"anyways……. Thanks for saving me, I really appreciate it but I have to be going now, I need to find Inuyasha-."

"your Inuyasha's mate?" sesshomaru asked wondering how he didn't pick it up before.

"yeah and now I have to find him."

Sesshomaru smirked evilly.

"wait, we'll help."

"but lord Sesshomaru-." Jaken started to protest.

"you want to help me?" Kagome asked 

"I cant just leave you unprotected besides all I'll have to put up with is your stench."

"wha-."

"come rin, Jaken and………… you."

Kagome and the others walked after Sesshomaru who still had that evil smirk on. 

*          *      *

"she is not here!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, tossing  various body parts aside.

"well, she's not dead…….. her body isnt here. Can you pick up her scent?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sniffed.

"yeah and ………. Sesshomaru? That bastard better not have hurt her! This way."

They went off in the direction of kagome's scent.

*           *            *

"Rin go play." Sesshomaru said.

"ok! Come on Jaken………….." she pulled Jaken off with her.

"why did you ask her to go?" Kagome asked.

"so we can prepare for that halfbreed ."

"what do you mean prepare?" Kagome asked

She finally noticed sesshomaru's evil smirk and stepped back.

"you'll soon see…………"

**_Important:_**

This is the end!!  Of this chapter. Vote on if I should continue this fic. No answer will mean that you guys don't want me to continue……..looking forward to the reviews. 

~cutebaby~


	11. Just a author's note

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, I really loved them. Anyway there is a problem with my comp I will be updating as soon as I can ok? 

Please be patient and keep reviewing .

Thanks a bundle

 p.s: this dose not mean knew readers should not review the more reviews the more I'll want to put the chapter up and then it'll come quicker, bye!!

 ~ cutebaby~ 


	12. How deep is your love? part 1

I thank you all for all the reviews………. ………….. they really enjoyed them. You guys are so nice! Anyways ya'll wanted to know what happens to kagome so here is chapter 11.

* How Deep Is Your Love *

"Inuyasha it's getting late, we need to stop………….-." sango said.

"we will _not_ stop until we find her!!!!!!!!"

"but I'm tired……………  I want to find kagome too  but we have to sleep so we can help her…" Shippo said.

"shut up brat!! you don't know what your talking -."

A shadow came across the moon

"sesshomaru…….."   
(d/n: Dun Dun Dun.)

 there was a carriage, curtains drawn. Sesshomaru was on the shoulder of a  monster.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done with Kagome?! where is she!!"

(d/n: sounds familiar don't it?)

"I haven't done anything to her………………… not yet at least."

"where is she?!! Show her to me!"

the curtains on the carriage were drawn back by little toad like creatures to show kagome chained up but not tightly and gagged.

"let her go and fight me!!"

"first tetsusaiga"

"why would I give you tetsusaiga? Father left it for me so why would I give it to the likes of you?"

With a tiny gesture of his hands the ugly green toad like things holding the chains braced kagome over the edge of the carriage.

"no! don't drop her! I'll give it to you-."

Before he could finish she was thrown over the edge.

"kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

"kill them." Sesshomaru ordered the monster.

After a long bloody battle the inu gang lay half dead on the floor and Inuyasha was badly wounded.

"give me tetsusaiga!"

"I'll never give it to you!"

Sesshomaru picked up on the fact that inuyasha was about to transform .

"don't be so quick to anger, do you really think I'm stupid enough to destroy her and not watch you suffer?" he asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha looked up to see kagome quiet safe in the carriage.

"give. Her. To. Me."

"gladly in exchange for your life and tetsusaiga"

"I _will_ kill you."

"stupid half breed how many ways do you want to see her die? and I assure you this is the real thing."

the chains became tighter around kagome and tears ran freely down her face.

"let her go!"

"I told you these human emotions would be the death of you. Love………. What a joke."

Sesshomaru now had his claws around kagome's neck who was struggling for air.  

"so what will it be? Your life or her's……………….."

(d/n: dun dun dun, who will he chose? Ps stop here cliffy.)

(a/n: okies!)

So you heard dannielle ,my friend, and sad to say I'll leave you right here. Please review more reviews quicker the chap will be posted. Looking forward to hearing from you! Bye!

~ cutebaby ~ 


	13. how deep is your love ? part 2

Sorry about the late update but it couldn't be helped……………….. I wanted to update Thursday but  oh well here's the next chap

* how deep is your love part 2*

sesshomaru now had his claws around Kagome's neck who was struggling.

"so what will it be ? your life or hers…………………."

"just let her go and fight like a real demon!"

"then I have no more use for -."

"no! if you hurt her I'll-."

"hand over tetsusiga ."

Inuyasha looked at kagome her face was tear stained, he sniffed in her scent …………….~ I would have loved to be able to tell her how I feel about her…………… to hold her , tell her  how much I love her ……….. well at least the kids are fine and I'll know she'll be fine……..~ 

"do I have your word you'll let her live and them?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the half dead inu gang.

"for now…………" sesshomaru said with a smirk..

muffled sounds came from kagome as tears ran down her face she was urgently trying to get from sesshomaru and save her hanyou.

Inuyasha turned to her tears in his eyes as well and a small smile graced is lips.

"I wont let you die-."

"can we please move on?" Sesshomaru asked dryly.

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at him. Then Inuyasha walked towards sesshomaru and gave him the sword.

(a/n: sesshomaru can hold it ……………….. he just couldn't pull it from the placey- place………………. Neither could Inuyasha for that matter anyways on with the fic!)

Sesshomaru carelessly tossed kagome to inuyasha . inuyasha caught her and started to undo the chains, after about 20 seconds she was free.

"inuyasha………………. I'm so sorry I didn't want any of this-."

"it's ok …………………. I lo-."

"you stupid hanyou! Now you can both die!"

"what?!!- I should have known better than to trust you!.................."  he turned to kagome, " I want you to run to the well while we fight, you should be able to make it.."

"no! I wont leave you-."

"just go , please…………..the children ………….. just go!"

he pushed her gently towards the direction of the well. She kissed him on the lips and ran off.

"you know I'll catch her later." Sesshomaru 'kindly' informed.

"not if I can help it!"

"but before I destroy her…………." A grin spread across his face.

"you wouldn't!"

"wouldn't I ? if only to let her suffer………………and you suffer in knowing her fate."

"bastard!"

Inuyasha lunged at sesshomaru who easily avoided his attack.

"it's no use………… I have tetsusiga , you cant defeat me."  Sesshomaru said and slashed inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha fell before him bleeding heavily.

"now you shall suffer!'

*        *           *

kagome stopped at the well, she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him to die. Not after all they'd been through he had saved her life so many times, he was the father of her children and the only one he would accept too. He just couldn't  die she wouldn't allow it! At least not while she still had breath in her. Tortured  screams filled the air ………… kagome ran off in the opposite direction, just a little longer hold on Inuyasha.

Kagome soon came to the clearing and spotted the little girl she had been looking for.

"hello lady kagome! rin would like to know where Sesshomaru-sama is……………….. are you ok?"

"fine rin. I could take you to sesshomaru  but wile we go lets play a game………….."

"a game?! Rin loves game!"

"great………….. do you have my bag pack ?"

"yup it's over there!'

*            *              *

Inuyasha was now in a bloody mess in front of Sesshomaru. His clothes were shredded 

(a/n: please no flames about his what ya call it being indestructible. In this fic sesshomaru can destroy it!) He had several long gashes along his chest and arms. Sesshomaru wasn't without wounds ……. He had a few scratches on his face, his armor had fallen off and his kimono was ripped where the armor had been and he was now sporting a nice hole in his chest.

"an now meet you doom!"

(A/N: that's all he could think of?!)

(dj/n: yea …………….. I mean  he could have said something cool…………. Ut most anime say corny stuff  like that.)

(d/n: I know right.)

"not so fast!" kagome's voice cut in.

"k…..k……kagome….wh-." inuyasha started blood spilling from the side of his mouth.

"it's ok…………….. save your strength ." kagome said soothingly. 

"sesshomaru- sama! What are you doing? Are you going to help that man?" came Rin's voice.

Sesshomaru, who hadn't stopped to turn around, head snapped up and in the direction of kagome.

"Rin! What are you doing here?! Go and play!"

"why is lord sesshomaru shouting? Did rin do something wrong?"

"no, go and play-."

"I'm afraid she cant go…………….. well not now anyway." Kagome interrupted. She lightly dangled a rope around rin's neck to emphasize her point.

"yup! Rin is playing a game!' Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru paled visibly but quickly regained his composure.

"so how deep is your love?" kagome asked.

"what do I care for some silly human girl? Besides you don't have it in you to pull that rope."

"correction, you don't _think_ I have it in me to pull this rope. But if it means saving my family……………………………." Kagome gave a shrug  at the end.  

"that's touching………….really, but I can get rin from you and kill you at the same time."

"I'll take that chance."

"di………die! You didn't say anything about death! Rin doesn't like this game! Rin  wants to stop playing!"

"in a second Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

"ok! But you know the rope is just-."

Kagome clasped a hand over her mouth. She pulled rin closer and stepped back. She stepped on something slimy and looked to see what it was, when se looked in the direction of sesshomaru he was no where to be seen. Kagome looked into the treetops as panic started to wash over her.

"I can smell you -."

"c……come down and fight like a real man!"

"as you wish."

In a second Rin was grabbed from kagome's grasp, and kagome was backing up from the anger demon.

*                *               *

Inuyasha looked up.( he passed out from loss of blood.)

Sesshomaru's back was turned to him. Rin was walking away busy eating a rope made of candy the type that kagome normally brought for shippo. Inuyasha looked around to see Sango, miroku, kirra And shippo lying in a pool of their own blood he hadn't been able to help them , he hadn't been able to save his family  he had been able to help Kagome either. It was enough to drive him insane with anger, he could feel his blood rising. A scream filled the air.

"ka…..kagome?!!!"

it was no mistake it was kagome, her scream echoed in his head as sesshomaru stepped aside to revile the limp body of kagome. That's when he snapped , he gave way to his demon side only this time he new exactly what he was doing he was in control……….. his revenge would e sweet!

Ok people cant right anymore I even added a little extra for the lat update . you know I have a project to do that's due Monday? I haven't started so you can see the need to run and leave you all. Please make my day and review I even have a geo test Monday and a English test and a history test! Please review so I feel better. Pot next chap as soon as possible if I don't have a detention that is. Bye!

~cutebaby~ 


	14. Death

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update , but I have been busy and I did update my passions so ya all cant mind too much anyways here is the next chapter

* Death *

Inuyasha stood eyes glued to the door where they had taken Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Kagome's mom was crying and no one would tell him why he couldn't go with kagome.

But if she died he'd……………. he couldn't finish the thought cause she couldn't die she just couldn't .

He gulped and sank to the floor she just couldn't die, she just couldn't. tears flowed freely down his face he didn't care though he just wanted to know that kagome was ok. Even if he wanted to he couldn't stop his tears as memories of the night filled his head,

* flash Back  *

He picked up Kagome she was bleeding but he couldn't tell from where, he could smell that she was dieing too. He had to get her to her time Kagome told him they had better medicine there. Looking over to the others in the group he could smell death among them also , picking up Sango he threw her across his shoulders  balanced kagome on one hand and grabbed Shippo with the other, he would come back for Miroku later.

Inuyasha rushed off to the well praying that kagome had remembered to cast the spell which would allow them all to pass through it.

 *

Mrs higuashi opened the door for them , her eyes widened with shock when she saw the group but she had quickly stepped aside and let him in then she rushed over to the telephone and began to dial hastily Inuyasha hadn't waited he Knew she knew what he was doing he ran off back down the well for Miroku.

When Inuyasha came back the house was empty except for Sota who had been left behind to give Inuyasha directions as to where the others were. Sota was on his back and in seconds the were running throw  traffic and all in all moving the fastest he could go. 

            When inuyasha arrived at the huge white-Gray building Miroku was quickly taken from him and he spotted kagome and the others being taken from a van. There was some dispute as to what Shippo was but it only lasted a moment and they rushed all of them through the huge double doors not allowing him to follow. Mrs Higurashi told him that they would be fine, but she was crying and had to be assisted in going to the 'waiting room'. Inuyasha followed not sure if he could believe what she told him.

* end flash back *

Mrs Higurashi was by now asleep and Inuyasha was sitting by the wall. A doctor came in and Inuyasha Jumped from his spot on the floor. 

"is she ok?" He asked anxiously .

"yes, however there is some complications with the babies we'll have to have a to do an emergency sea section to remove them or both her and the children may die she's being prepped for surgery as we speak -."

"can I see her?"

"I'm afraid that wont be possible, however you may be able to afterwards."

The doctor excused himself and left. Inuyasha just stood there his colour drained when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"what is it dear?"

"they said something was wrong with the babies, Kagome's gonna have surgery………."

"oh dear! Well we can only pray and hope for the best………"

well that's the chapter for those who read my passions I'll try and update later tonight. Anyways hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think by the way I've been loving the long reviews, not that I don't love the short ones too cause I do I really do. later!!

~ cutebaby ~ 


	15. Can you See the Silver Lining? part 1

Ok peoples I know I have been mean with the updating and I'm sorry. However I do have bad news but people tend to want good before bad so, here is your chapter hope you like it.

* Can you Find The Silver Lining ?*

Inuyasha went into Kagome's room the doctor had said that she had something to tell him, he wanted to know what it was and most importantly how she and his pups were. When he entered the room Kagome wasn't looking towards the door her head was turned to look out the window.

"kagome?........"

She turned to show a pale tear stained face.

"Inuyasha……….."

She reached out to him and he was at her side in a instant. She threw herself into his arms and cried a great deal. Inuyasha rubbed her back comfortingly wondering what was wrong. Finnaly she pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha…………….," She took a deep breath and sniffed, "Inuyasha they……… the doctor say………….Oh Inuyasha they Might not make the night!"

Inuyasha fell heavily into the chair by kagome's bed. The colour drained from his face, he sat there frozen, his face blank except for the tears falling down his cheek.  Kagome was also crying her face turned away from him.

"all three of them?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"y……yes………… h…….how did you know?"

"I can sense …………… could sense them."

The room went silent again.

"I'm……….. I'm sorry, I …… I didn't mean to hurt them! I wanted our  family! I didn't mean to…………."

Kagome began to cry harder. Inuyasha reached over and pulled her to him.

"It isn't your fault Kagome, you couldn't have helped them…………"

He wanted to sound strong but the tears caused his voice to crack. He held Kagome to him praying that his children didn't die.

*                               *                               *

Mrs Higurashi was talking to kagome so Inuyasha went to look at the babies. They were on all sorts of machines. A girl and two boys. They looked exactly like him ( including the ears.) except they had kagome's eye shape, the eye colour was the same as his, at the tip of their hair was black. He stood there looking at them, they were asleep.( he knew the eye colour cause kagome told him.)

"you cant die, you just cant, you have to live."

His eyes were once again filled with tears as they two boys opened their eyes and made a sound. One of them reached up as if to touch him, Inuyasha lowered his hand and the baby gripped his claw. That's when he noticed his eye colour was the same shade as kagome's. For the first time that day inuyasha smiled.

The baby looked up at him and what looked like a small smile spread across it's his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

The child tightened it's grip on Inuyasha claw then tried to move it. Inuyasha let him move his claw and soon found his  claw  being stuck into the child's mouth. The child sucked on his claw, inuyasha smiled as he watched him ( the baby) drift off to sleep letting go of his claw.

*                         *                      *

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo an Miroku went to visit kagome. 

"hey kagome, how are you felling?" 

Kagome smiled at them.

"I'm fine, how are you guys?"

"Much better! The man gave me a candy. But what's wrong with the people  here? They act as if they've never seen a demon before!" Shippo said excitedly.

"That's because they haven't ship," Kagome said with a giggle.

"really? How come?"

"long story."

"oh ok! Are you coming home with us today?"

"No shippo…… I'm gonna stay here with the babies, but we'll  come home tomorrow ok?'

"can I see the babies?!"

"yeah, sure, Inuyasha will you take him?"

He nodded and left Shippo behind him. Kagome sighed, he hadn't been himself lately. Sure he smiled and tried to act normal but she could tell he was sad. She just wished she could help him but the pain she felt was so great that she didn't think she could help anyone. She just wanted her family to be safe and with her.

*                             *                                *

Shippo looked at the babies.

"They look so cute!! Can I touch them?"

 Inuyasha raised Shippo  so he could touch them.

All the kids were up, they were smiling and making soft sounds. Then the one with Kagome's eye colour started to cry, then the other boy then the girl. Inuyasha picked up the first crier, only to have him nuzzle his chest in search of milk.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, then the others started to cry because of lack of attention. Inuyasha picked the girl up, who started her own search for milk. The children annoyed that Inuyasha had no milk to offer began to cry harder. Which caused the boy that had not been picked up to cry harder, all the children were in a temper.

"hold on will ya! I only got two hands!!"

Shippo covered his ears.

"Make 'em stop!"

Then the room full of babies began to cry. Soon nurses along with a couple of mothers came into the room, Kagome was one of the mothers who came in. kagome took up the boy that had been left in the crib, he immediately started his search for food and of course was rewarded. Soon the nurse came with two bottles taking the other boy she handed Inuyasha a bottle and set about feeding the child in her arms.

Inuyasha looked down at the little girl not sure how to feed her properly, looking very awkward at first Inuyasha started to feed her . a slow smile spread across his face.

Kagome smiled too watching them, then turned her attention to the little boy in her arms. This was how it was meant to be all six of them together ( cant leave out shippo.).

"cool they stopped crying! Look at them drink!'

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha smiled

Alright that's it. People I am **_not  _**abandoning my story, but I have to stop posting for a time, you see I'm going to be studying some real kick ass studying ok? So I cant post for a little time now, but please keep in tune I will update after exams. ( for those of you who haven't already you can add me to your author alert list since I cant give the date of the update). Bye guys! Please review.

~cutebaby ~


	16. Author's Note

Guys real sorry but here in Jamaica school isn't out as yet in fact I'm still under exam pressure and I cant fail any of them, exams will be up 30/06/04, so until then I cant update thanks for staying with my story please hang in there , thanks!

cutebaby


	17. Can you See the Silver Lining? part 2

I really don't feel like putting anything here. I'm not the rightful author and I can' be bothered. Except to say I'm back and I'm gonna be updating a whole lot more. enjoy the chap.  
  
Filler chapter  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked worried as they placed the girl in Inu's hands and the boy in Kagome's. There was something wrong with Satoshi, that is what they decided to call him (the boy with Kagome's colour eyes.) A thick silence hung in the air as both parents looked at the door Satoshi was taken through.  
  
Kagome had demanded that they see the other two to make sure they were fine even though the doctor told her as much... and she felt thy were safer with her. She just needed to have the rest of her family close.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi and the Inu gang arrived after being filled in on what happened. Sadness and silence again engulfed the group.  
  
3 hrs later   
  
A doctor came out.  
  
"Is he ok?!" Kagome and Inu asked. The doctor looked down.  
  
"We did everything we could-"  
  
"Where is he!?!"  
  
"Ms Higurashi I know this is hard for you... we did everything we could but-"  
  
"Where is he!-"  
  
"Please calm down. You need to be calm right now-"  
  
"Calm? Calm!? Calm! CALM! HOW CAN I BE CALM?!" She flung herself into Inu's arms (the two babis were with Sango and Mrs. Higurashi.) Inu could barely hug Kagome. He felt all his energy leave him. He could remember how Satoshi would suck on is claw. He was the first baby he ever fed. His cute smile... he couldn't be gone. He just couldn't!  
  
"When did he die?" Sango asked. Sadly.  
  
"Die? He's not dead. He needs to have surgery but there's a fifty/fifty chance he'll live. I was just saying we tried everything else." (a/n: I'd murder him.)  
  
"What?! My baby isn't dead!" Kagome jumped on Inu.  
  
"Did you hear that?! He isn't dead! Or baby – my baby in' dead!" She hugged him.  
  
"But he will if-"  
  
"Then do what you have to do! If he dies I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you!"  
  
"O...Ok." The doctor made a quick exit.  
  
chapter end  
  
next chap is gonna end this fic... hope you enjoyed this. 


	18. Happily ever after?

You guys... I'm sorry to say that this is the end... well school's out so I'm gonna try to update a lot more frequently. I think I passed my exams but I have to wait till the end of July to really find out I hope y'all enjoy the last chapter of love with a twist.  
  
Chapter 12: A happy ever after?  
  
6 years later  
  
"Inuyasha! Satoshi! Yakuza! Yumi! Dinner!!" Kagome yelled into the forest. 5 minutes later...  
  
"Where are they!? That man!!"  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Yumi asked her brothers.  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure! Did I ever get you in trou-"  
  
"Yes!" Yumi answered.  
  
"Feh! Whatever."  
  
"I'm not going!" Yumi said.  
  
"Come on Yumi... you have to." The brothers said.  
  
"Ok, fine." Yazuka picked up is father's sword and continued.  
  
Yumi sat watching as the demon tossed her two brothers aside.  
  
"Yumi come help!" Yazuka yelled.  
  
"I don't need her help!" Satoshi yelled  
  
"Ok, I'll help." She picked up the sword but nothing happened.  
  
"It don't work smarty!" Satoshi yelled landing beside her and Yazuka. The demon tried to attack Yumi but her brothers protected her.  
  
"Guys let use our miko powers."  
  
"Why? They don't chop anything!" the boys said.  
  
"But the jewel is in its legs and arms!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Because you both should know! And we'd be stronger if we attack together using our new attack."  
  
"Ok! On the count of 3!" Satoshi yelled.  
  
"I better not get hurt!"  
  
"You won't wench!" Yazuka yelled.  
  
"Ok! 1,2...3!"  
  
"Where's the ramen?!" Inu asked running up.  
  
"Where's the kids!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Who- holy shit! They didn't come home?!-"  
  
"You ass! You lost our kids!-"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too- where's you sword! What happened!?!"  
  
flashback  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we go home now?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Great!" the boys yelled.  
  
"But what if we get hurt-"  
  
"Hanyous don't get hurt!" Satoshi said.  
  
"What about the time you tried to dive off the cliff? I told you both not to but you did! And you got hurt!-"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Dad...can I see the tetsusaiga?" Yakuza said.  
  
"Sure." He handed it over.  
  
"Daddy..." Yumi began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you get me one of those blue flowers?"  
  
"No, it's too far." She did a puppy dogface. Her's was better than his.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"If you take too long we'll leave."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
end  
  
"And when I came back they were gone-" Kagome was pissed.  
  
"Did you see him go down!" came Yazuka's voice.  
  
"Yeah! It was great!" Satoshi said.  
  
"You shouldn't be happy to hurt things!" came Yumi's voice. "But it rocked! Did you see the look on hi face before he went down!"  
  
"Yeah! It was-" They came into view covered in blood to an angry mom and dad.  
  
"He did it!"  
  
"She did it!"  
  
"He did it!" was yelled at once and arms went flying.  
  
"You're all grounded! No more ramen! For a week!-"  
  
"Wha!? No! You can't do that!-"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
"Dad...-"  
  
"Don't even think about it! He's under the same punishment!-"  
  
"Wha?! I not wench!"  
  
"Yes you are!" they walked inside screaming at each other.  
  
"You still got that stock of ramen?" the bros whispered to Yumi.  
  
"2 months worth-"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Let's go eat!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Well... this is ... THE END! That's it! No more. I think the real author is hoping you enjoyed this story... well that's it. If you liked this story then you should probably read:  
  
"My Passions" by Cutebaby and  
  
"Getting what I want" also by cutebaby though I, the sub-author is supposed to finish it and I'm having a bit of a problem. But enjoy them.  
  
That's all folks... oh and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED THE STORY! Y'ALL ARE GREAT!  
  
(By the way, "Ja ne" means "isn't it so" not "see you later" or "bye"...) 


	19. Important Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who sent me reviews. I really enjoyed them. Sorry for the abrupt ending………………………… I'm not very good with endings, anyways I'm bothering you  all to ask if you wanted a sequel.  Some of my friends had asked for one, hence I have decided to put it to you guys in a vote. Please review to say if you would or wouldn't like one. I'll post the answer soon .

And in addition to the list of  fics I gave to you all, you can also read these:

Finding Kagome by somebody (not good with names.)

Vampires

Till death do us part

Escape

That's it . please vote and I'll see you later. Bye!!!!!

cutebaby  


	20. Author's note

Ok people I decided on a part two!! Yeah!!!! Are you happy?!

Well for those of you who don't have me on your author alert list it's called

'Love with a Twist : Missing'

please read it and review it heck you better read and review!


End file.
